The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Shotshells conventionally include a hull or shell containing propellant, a wad, and a load. Typically, the load is a plurality of shot or pellets. Shotshells have also been made with a single slug. This allows a shooter to fire a large, single projectile from a shotgun. More recently, shotshells have been made with sabots which improve performance of slugs from shotguns. Shot is desirable because the dispersion of multiple projectiles allows for more aim error, particularly for moving targets. A slug is desirable for deep penetration and large energy deposit on a target. Shot is desirable because it is easier to get at least some shot on the target, causing some damage; slugs are desirable because they can cause significant damage to the target.